Heist
by SleepyMonkey241
Summary: Dominic Toretto is a saint of a boyfriend to his love, Avery, but what happens when he gets thrown back to the wrong girl? A heist to get Rogue's love back...
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think that I would be _writing_ if I owned Jesse, Dominic, Leon, and Vince? (Yeah, I probably would be…) Anyway, I don't own anyone from TFATF, except for Rogue, and I'm just using the aforementioned men for my own fun. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hey people, I've created an AU. That means…Dominic and Rogue got together when she was 17 and he was 21, they were in love, and as far as boyfriends went, Dom was a saint (except for when he crossed her on her monthly rampage). How could Dom Toretto, the player, be such a good boy when it came to Rogue? He learned from his mistakes with Letty, the girl he'd been with since 16 up until 20. However, everything went sour after the truck heists, and Dominic is thrown into a whirlpool of sex with the wrong girl, love with the right girl, and just plain confusion (poor baby, you know we love you, Dom).

Quick Note: Letty wasn't there for the heists and the story starts three months after. J 

Oh, and Jesse's fine, after a two-month coma, Vince is okay, but he still gets pains in his arm, Leon's just dandy now that Jesse's okay, and Mia is currently dating…*mutter and cough*

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Heist 

Even as I walked out, I knew I'd done the wrong thing. _We'd_ done the wrong thing. I was so stupid to just leave him, to let him leave _me_, but I guess you just can't take back the things you've done, can you? 

I knew deep down in my heart that jacking trucks was quite possibly the worst way to make money, but there it was: money. He was putting Mia through college, wasn't he? He was taking care of the team, and, hell, there was something in it for me, besides the worrying. Dominic Toretto, my god of a boyfriend, was talking marriage. He'd tell me, on occasion, that he'd been looking at the cost of an average wedding ($22,000) and I kept thinking that that's a little bit less than he gets from his share of taking part in the heists. I didn't like what he was doing, but I did like what he was doing it for. So I consented. 

Worst idea ever.

The last job was done after the cop had squirmed his way into Mia's bed and Dom's good graces. For the record, I didn't really like him- he was too perfect looking. Eye candy like that is bound to have a sour inside. So I was with Vince all the way. Anyway, like I said, it was the worst thing to ever let him do the heist. I could've put my foot down, but his Mexican beach dream sounded so good…

To make a long story short, V landed in the hospital, along with Jesse, Leon wouldn't talk until his little brother got out of his coma (which he did, last month, thankfully), and Mia was heart broken when she discovered Brian's little secret.

Now then, back to the moment where I was experiencing brief heartache and chest pains. Opening the door to my black Skyline, I slipped the key into the ignition and felt the car purr it's way to life. Sitting still for a second, I watched the door that I'd just walked through. Dominic wasn't coming after me. He understood what I'd been going through for those three months. Everything felt wrong to me. I threw my head back against the seat and growled. I missed him already, but I'd already signed the contract for my new apartment, I'd already packed my things. I refused to be wishy-washy in this type of situation, and I would have to be strong and learn how to live without a Sex God in my life (and bed).

Sighing, I pulled out of the driveway and whispered my goodbyes to the only people I knew in Los Angeles. Goodbye, lovely family. Hello, new and scary world. 

I kind of wished that Dom would snatch me back up from my pitiful state, exactly two miles down the road from him. I loved speed, but I was going at 15 miles an hour in order to stay as close to him as I could for the time being.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I know it's different, now tell me something I don't know…


	2. Love Bites Big Time

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews!

Goodgirl198822/Cici- I am so so sorry about not responding on AIM yesterday. My mom was on the PC and she doesn't use AIM, so I had no way of knowing that someone had sent me a message. However, I did get the message, and I just wanted to say thank you soooo much for saying that! I am so happy! *dances around*

Quick Note: Just so you guys know, I'm not in anyway finished with A Time For Vengeance, I really like my plot in that story, but I just wanted a little breather. That, and I wanted to get the ideas for this out of the way. I might be slow in updating both this and ATV, however, the reasons being:

**1)** School's almost out and I've got a lot of last projects and things due.

**2)** I have absolutely no idea as to where this is going. Heist was meant to be one chapter (then again, so was Doing Time, haha.). On with the story!

**IMPORTANT: Rogue's name has been changed to Solana Avery Rogue (Rogue is the last name) (thanks Catherine) a.k.a. Sol (by Adam), Avey (from Dom), Lani (close friends)**

**Why? Because I felt like it!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She was gone…just like that…I sat there alone, staring out the window and watching her Skyline roar down the road. I still remembered the day Jesse finished painting it; it was so perfect for her. There was a black panther on the hood, looking like it was about to jump out at you. The lines painted on it didn't make up the actual cat, they just made a night creature, hauntingly real, especially when you looked at the two sparkling emerald eyes that Avey had done by herself. Right above the bumper at the rear of the car, she'd written its name, 'ShadowCat' in Gothic script. 

Avey had always reminded me of a cat, the way she moved, sat…I swear, some nights, she almost purred after we'd made love. I stopped my thoughts as I heard footsteps behind me. It was Vince, holding two Coronas. Oh God, he was going to give me another 'chat' as to why Avey left, and he was going to convince me that everything would be all right. 

"Mind if I sit down, D?" He asked as he sat down without waiting for my response. Sure, V, go ahead…

"Look, Vince, I already know that she's gone. It was a mutual thing." Yes it was…a mutual agreement based on current differences… "We just decided to take a break, I don't need people patting me on the shoulder and telling me how it'll all work out," I told him bluntly.

"D, I'm not here to talk to you about Solana, I was just going to ask if you wanted to head down to a club or something with me and the boys later tonight…get wasted and forget about Lani for the night, right?" He threw on a grin and extended his left hand, offering me a bottle. I took it and unscrewed the cap, sipping slowly. I could chug later tonight.

"Remember that time she made us all go out to that Japanese restaurant downtown?" I asked, stirring up old memories.

"Don't remind me, I've had enough of that green shit to last me a life time!"

"Haha, teaches you to gorge on wasabi…you were bright red! You almost blew fire!"

Old Coyote huffed and muttered, "Don't talk that way to me, I'll throw you a beating before you can say sushi!"

I raised my eyebrows and scrutinized him for a second, then corrected him, "Sushi…you couldn't throw me a beating for your life!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, it's a fact."

"That's it. We're settling this right now," he shoved a PS2 controller in my face.

"Tekken?"

"Kick your ass!"

Laughing, we sat on the floor and loaded up the game that _I_ was about to beat him in. Well, I would have beaten him, if Mia hadn't come down.

She stepped in front of the TV, turned it off, and then faced us. "Okay, you two are such children. You're both 24; grow up already! I'm not going to take another day of you two giving each other the silent treatment because one of you won, and the other lost some of his swollen ego! I'm stopping the both of you right here!" She spoke in a sweeter voice as she turned to Vince. "Vince, sweetie, do you want to help me with lunch?"

Mia grinned as he kissed her on the cheek and walked away, once again leaving me all alone. _I don't want to be alone now…I want Avey!_ I thought about the times when I'd just be sitting there, and she'd walk by and look at me for a second, right before she came over and sat in my lap, snuggling into my chest and kissing my cheek. I wish she'd do that now… 

I lay my head back as I sat on my favorite chair and imagined that she was there…with me.

*At The Club*

I laughed as I watched Leon take the walk of shame back to our little spot at the bar. Some tall girl with deep brown hair had picked up Jesse and they were rockin' the floor and clearly having a good time, while Leon was stuck trying to get with one of the girls friends. I wasn't exactly ready for someone new yet. Avey's absence still hurt deeply. It hurt worse when I considered the fact that I'd been the best that I could be to her, and then blown everything on one bad decision. When she got sick, I attempted to make chicken soup, and then I went out and bought some for her. When she was sad, I was always there. I'd have given her the world in a second. But I messed up. 

Sighing, I tossed back my third beer for the night and looked around for something to do. I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see…Letty. I hadn't seen her since I hooked up with Rogue.

"Let?"

"Hey baby…long time no see, huh?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her eyes screamed Sex! as she continued to speak, "I see you're not with that skan- _girl_ anymore…I'm guessing the two of you are through?"

I frowned as I heard Letty's error and nodded, "Yeah, it was a mutual thing. We just decided to take a break." _Keep thinking that, Dominic…_

"Want to take a break from this club?"

I nodded. If I couldn't have Avey, I might as well have what was once the best person for me. Letty pulled my hand as she dragged me across the street to a crappy motel. 

"So what was she anyway?"

"What?"

"That chick…she looked weird, what was she?"

"She was beautiful…" I thought for a second about her cascades of thick chocolate brown hair, her deep, caramel skin, the eyes that were nearly as black as mine, but without the hints of pain that my own eyes carried. "She was Spanish, Italian, and Hebrew, why?"

Letty tossed her head and attempted a sexy smirk and said, "I was just wondering how she could be so dark and still be such a snowwoman!" She laughed at her own joke and moved closer to me.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Well…are you a virgin again? You need some help?"

"Yeah, that's sexy, Let, just mock me. Sorry if I don't get in the mood when thinking about my ex. She only left this morning. I haven't exactly had time to get over her!" I spat sarcastically. I hated when she made fun of anyone- she could be so cruel. When Avery first came here, Letty nearly killed her with her 'jokes'. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Dominic? Don't you want to stay with me for a little bit?"

"No, not really. I don't want to stay in this shitty motel, I don't plan on standing around and listening to my girl being mocked, and I sure as hell don't plan on having sex with someone as sick as you!" I yelled at her. 

When I turned to open the door, I heard her mumble something softly. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, ex-girl."

"What does that mean?"

"She's not your girl anymore Dom. I suggest you stop calling her that. She's not yours. She never will be," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

I pushed her to the bed then and crushed my mouth onto hers, anything to stop her, anything to make her take back what she said. She didn't take it back, though. She only placed her hands on my back and pulled me closer. 

But I didn't want this. Not so soon.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I bet you can guess what happens next. So. Dom and Letty. Next chapter- more snogging between the two, and I introduce Adam!


End file.
